


Jaune's Bad Girl

by DPLxStrife



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack Pairing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Random Prompts, Short Chapters, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPLxStrife/pseuds/DPLxStrife
Summary: Jaune has a mischievous girlfriend. She may hurt his head occasionally, but it was still fun.





	1. Cooking Gone Wrong

**Jaune's Bad Girl**

 

***Cooking Gone Wrong***

Jaune was trying to make dinner for his girlfriend. Garlic bread, pasta shells, and tomato and basil sauce. It was going well.

If he ignored the mischievousness of his girlfriend.

What was she doing?

Trying to annoy him in the worst way possible.

By teasing him sexually.

Jaune was sweating as he stirred the sauce in the pot, looking down as Emerald's hands rubbed his crotch through his jeans. "Em, stopppp! I'm trying to cook, dammit!"

Emerald smirked, kissing the back of his neck and blowing a cool breath on him. "Aw, am I distracting you?"

"...yes!" Jaune bit his lip, reddening as his manhood pitched a magnificent tent in his pants. "And it's hard to cook while I have a giant hard-on!"

He tried to push it down with a hand, but it was impossible thanks to his girlfriend stroking him off through his pants. "EM! If you keep it up, I'll--"

He never got to finish his sentence, due to Emerald kissing his lips fiercely. He dropped the spoon in the pot used for sauce and was quite happily kissing her back...

Then the smell of burnt garlic bread hit his nostrils.

"No! Not the garlic bread!"

Jaune broke apart, opened the oven, and nearly fell to his knees in despair as smoke swirled around him. He pulled out the pan, and his eyebrows twitched. "Dammit Em."

"Hehe~. Love ya, Master Chef~."

Strike one.

 


	2. Girlfriend-sitting

**Jaune's Bad Girl**

 

***Girlfriend-sitting***

Emerald moaned in pain as she felt her forehead throbbing. Her eyes hurt, and every muscle seemed to ache.

Jaune was kneeling down on one knee next to the bed, his hand feeling her head. "Damn. Looks like you have a cold. Stay in bed today. Let me worry about everything, okay?"

Emerald gave a weak nod, and Jaune kissed her head gently, giving her hand a soft squeeze. "I'll go make some tea."

His green-haired girlfriend closed her exhausted eyes with a content mumble, and Jaune headed into the kitchen, turning the sink on. He poured the water into the kettle, and after he placed it on the stove, he felt a pang of pity for Em. She looked so frail, like she'd break into a hundred pieces.

 _'I'd better make her some soup,'_ the blonde mused. While he was waiting for the water to boil, he searched the cabinets to see it he had any. Emerald did have a weakness for chicken noodle soup, and now was a great time to have some.

He was out. "Well...fuckberries."

The whistling of steam got his attention, and he poured the boiling water into the mug, the aroma of freshly made tea wafting up his nose. "Mmm..."

He knew how his girlfriend liked her tea. Honey and lemon.

He prepared it, and he carefully carried it back to the bedroom.

Emerald was semi-awake, her red eyes hazy, and she pulled the sheets down slightly. "Aw, look who's a good boyfriend today."

"I'd be a shit boyfriend if I didn't take care of my sick girlfriend," Jaune chuckled, handing over the tea. "Here you go. Honey and lemon. And be careful, it's a little hot."

"Thanks babe." Emerald took a sip, sighing happily. "Mmm..."

She placed the mug on the nearest table, and she pulled the covers back over her. "I think I could use a nap."

Jaune patted her head, smiling and kissing her head again. "Go ahead, hun. I'll tell Ren I'm taking the day off."

"Hey, Jaune?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we cuddle?" Emerald asked tiredly.

Jaune smiled and climbed in next to her, hugging her against his frame. "Scoot over."

Nothing like getting cuddles while sick, right?


	3. Cuddles

**Jaune's Bad Girl**

 

***Cuddles***

Jaune sat down on the couch, opening up the fifth installment of his favorite comic book series. He had just gotten off work at Ren's new restaurant, and he could use a break after working a twelve hour shift.

He kicked his shoes off, placed his feet on the coffee table, and began to read.

His girlfriend Emerald plopped down next to him, her head on his shoulder. "Watcha reading, handsome?"

"Just trying to finish up this comic," Jaune replied, kissing her head.

"Okie~." Emerald snuggled against him, and as Jaune read, he could sense that his girlfriend was about to try something; she was a little mischievous, to say the least.

And he was right. Sort of.

Not even five minutes later, Emerald began to give him cute whines and roll around on him. Jaune tried to look stern, and when she tugged on his cheeks, he sighed in exasperation.

Emerald then gave him puppy eyes, pointing above her. "Cuddle meter is low!"

Jaune looked at the comic, then at his cute girlfriend wanting cuddles. _'Screw it.'_ He quickly made his decision.

"Get over here, you."

He could always read it later. Cuddles are more important.


	4. Movie Night?

**Jaune's Bad Girl**

 

***Movie Night?***

Jaune pulled Emerald on top of him, his hands settling on her waist and kissing her fiercely. His hands fumbled with the belt on her pants, trying to undo it, and she grinded her hips into his, moaning into his mouth.

"Ugh. Can't you two fool around someplace else?" Ren sighed. The normally quiet young man looked fed up with the couple's constant attempts at making love only fifteen feet from him while he tried to cook, and he brandished a spatula at them. "Find a hotel or something."

"...fine," Jaune sighed. There really was no arguing with Ren; once he put his foot down, it was down.

Jaune gave Emerald a squeeze, kissing her cheek. "C'mon babe. Let's leave Mr. Prude here so he can cook in peace."

"Okie~." Emerald wrapped her arms around him, sticking her tongue out at Ren (who responded with an exasperated sigh) as they left.

Once outside, she gave his butt a squeeze. "Why bother with a boring hotel screw? Let's go somewhere that'll make it exhilarating."

Jaune yelped at the butt squeeze, and he saw thaf familiar mischievous glint in her red eyes. "D-did you have a place in mind?"

"In fact, I do."

-0-

_About twenty minutes later..._

"I can not believe we're actually doing this."

"Why?"

"Because it's weird?"

"In what way?"

"Because we're really about to fool around in a movie theater?" Jaune tried, showing his ticket to the usher. He let the couple in, and Jaune tried to remember why he agreed to it. _'Why? What part of me thought this was a good idea?'_

"Don't worry about it," Emerald reassured, her arm around his waist. "No one is going to be watching this dumb movie this time of night."

Jaune merely sighed. Now he remembered what part of him thought that. Specifically, a part below the belt.

The two made their way to the very back row of the theater, and once they took their seats, Emerald leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Just relax hun."

The lights dimmed, and the movie began.

Emerald gave him another kiss, and her hands started to undo Jaune's belt. The blonde was about to enjoy some action, and then he groaned inwardly. They weren't alone here.

"Em, we can't!" he whispered frantically, his bulge beginning to arise to the occasion. "The old people!"

"They can't hear," Emerald scoffed, leaning down and kissing his growing erection through his boxers. Jaune bit his lip, tensing up, and his red-eyed girlfriend used her teeth to pull his boxers down. She licked her lips at the sight of his throbbing erection, and she wrapped a hand around it, stroking him. "Feel good?"

Jaune nodded, biting his lip harder and drawing blood. "Emmmm.."

Emerald gave him a sweet kiss before taking him into her mouth, and he would have let out a moan loud enough for the elderly couple in front to hear if it weren't for Emerald's hand covering his lips to muffle it. "Mmmph!"

Emerald started to bob her head rhythmatically, looking up at him with wide innocent eyes. Her tongue was licking around him, and Jaune could feel himself going weak from the pleasure. He moved his hips with her movements, enjoying every bit of the experience.

He wanted more.

One hand found itself on the back of her head, brushing the soft lime-colored strands out of her face, and he was in perfect bliss. Everything felt amazing, from the feeling of her moist tongue licking around his length to her lips sliding up and down the sides. "Fuck Em!"

She pulled her mouth off to breathe, gently smacking the tip against her lips with a smirk. "Feels good, doesn't it~?" Drops of his precum landed on her face, and the blonde would have loved to empty his load onto her face if they weren't afraid of getting caught. 

Jaune wasn't capable of answering, but he didn't need to; Emerald already knew that she was doing an amazing job pleasuring him. "I thought so~."

She bobbed her head faster, sucking greedily, and Jaune finally found the words as he began to tremble. "Em, I'm going to cum!"

Emerald let him sink into her throat, gagging on his length, and he couldn't help it when she gave him that innocent stare. Jaune erupted into her mouth with a groan, gasping as he let himself release. "Em! Ah!"

His seed spilled into her mouth, her cheeks bulging cutely, and Emerald removed her lips to swallow. Her pink tongue licked over her lips to not leave any behind, and she gave him a sultry wink. "Told you you'd enjoy it~."

Jaune pulled his pants back on panting after his orgasm. "Thanks Em. That was amazing." He enjoyed his blowjob quite a bit, and had only one question.

What the hell was the movie even about?


	5. Nopes

**Jaune's Bad Girl**

 

***Nopes***

Emerald was washing her face like she did every morning, the cool water feeling refreshing on her skin. "Ahhhhhh...that feels nice."

She went to dry her face when she saw she had a visitor. An eight-legged, uninvited, and big visitor. "Oh hell no." She slapped the nearest blunt object (in this case, a flat hairbrush) on the 'Nope', squishing it.

She watched as the dead spider's guts smeared on the brush, and she had a truly mischievous plan. One that involved her semblance, and her boyfriend.

Jaune had a bad case of arachnophobia. Really bad.

It provided her with the ultimate prank.

"Jaune!" Emerald called out. "Can you come here for a second? There's something I want to show you!"

"Be right there!" Jaune yelled from the laundry room. He was probably taking his clothes out of the dryer, and the lime-hairefld girl began to concentrate on creating the image of a giant 'Nope' on the toilet bowl.

Jaune ran down the hall, unaware of the horrible prank he was about to fall victim to. "What is it?"

"Look!" Emerald pointed to the toilet bowl, with the imaginative 'Nope' on it, and the results were delicious.

Jaune's eyes twitched, and upon seeing the massive eight-legged fucker (even though it was only an illusion), he ran right out with a panicked yell. "NOPE! I'M GETTING MY FUCKING FLAMETHROWER!"

After he ran, Emerald burst into laughter, holding her side as she ran after him to let him know it was just a prank.

Strike two.

 


	6. Fire Warmth

**Jaune's Bad Girl**

 

***Fire Warmth***

Emerald shivered, rubbing her arms to try and keep warm. It was the middle of winter, and the cold was becoming too much for her to handle. Even with the heater on. "Why is it so damn cold today?"

Jaune was outside, braving the cold weather to gather some firewood for the fireplace in the living room. She was going to join him, but the blonde told her to stay inside and not freeze to death with him.

The door burst open, and in stumbles Jaune. His hair was dusted with snow, and in his arms was a bundle of wood. "Sorry for the wait. It's frigging cold outside."

"Want to help warm up?"

"I know what you're thinking. I'm not opposed to it but can I at least set this up?"

"And what am I thinking?" Emerald's tongue poked out teasingly.

"Being a heat vampire," Jaune answered. It was true; Emerald had recently taken to clinging to him like a housecat and attempting to steal every last bit of body warmth. Jaune was almost always warm regardless, so it was the perfect system.

"Can't help it. You're practically a walking heater," Emerald licked his cheek. "Meep meep~."

"Babe!" Jaune laughed, brushing her hair. "You are clingy today." He had finished loading the fireplace up and was just about to ignite it with a blowtorch.

"And cold."

Jaune lit it, and the soothing warmth soon started to fill the living room. Jaune closed the fireplace door, wiped his head, and pulled the couch up until it was about 8 feet from it. Not too close, but enough to get a good blast of hot air. "There we go. How's that?"

"Better," Emerald smiled, climbing on top of him and laying her head in his chest. "Mmmm..."

Jaune ran a hand down her back, and it didn't take long for either of them to pass out.

At least they didn't have to worry about the cold.


	7. Nom and Boop

**Jaune's Bad Girl**

 

***Nom and Boop***

Jaune flipped the pancakes, wiping the sweat from his face. He was hard at work for making breakfast for Emerald's birthday, and was just about to finish up. Only a few more pancakes to make.

He was trying to finish before Emerald woke up; he deliberately got out of bed as quietly as possible.

He flipped the pancakes over with the spatula, smiling when he saw the nice brown on the bottom. "Perfect."

He let them cook for a few more minutes, and he was about to put them on a plate when he noticed something. "What the...?"

The pancakes and the plate they were on were no longer in their spot on the counter. His eye twitched, and Jaune sighed when he heard the familiar sound of someone eating his pancakes ravenously. "Why am I not surprised?"

Putting the pan on an inactive burner, he wiped his hands and stalked over to the source of the noise. When he arrived, a pair of innocent red eyes met him, followed by a cute noise. "Nom~."

"Good morning, Em," Jaune couldn't be mad at the adorable-ness of his girlfriend. Especially when she was enjoying his cooking. "Enjoying the birthday pancakes?"

"Mmhm~. Nom nom~." Emerald finished the pancake, and she raised a hand to place her finger on the blonde's nose. "Boop!"

"Em!" Jaune laughed and booped her back. "Boop."

"Boop!"

The booping went back and forth for some time.


	8. Multitasking

**Jaune's Bad Girl**

 

***Multitasking***

Emerald was sweaty from work. Dealing with people whose added intelligence was equivalent to a half-dead snail drove her to the points of insanity, and she was glad to be done for the day. "Thank fuck!"

She pulled her heels off, the cool wood feeling nice on her bare feet, and she opened the fridge to pull out the biggest bottle of cherry vodka she could find. Ren had given it to her and Jaune on Christmas, and though it hadn't been opened, now called for the occasion.

She unscrewed the top, looked at it for a few moments, and shrugged before chugging. "Bottoms up."

The wonderful burn on her throat took her mind off of her crappy day, and she made her way over to the couch with the bottle in hand. But before she could get comfortable, there was another problem.

She was still all sweaty and gross.

Emerald groaned as she sat up, and she had a decision to make. Shower, or drink?

Shower?

Or Vodka?

 _'Who says you have to only have one?'_ Emerald smirked and thought of something.

-0-

When Jaune got home only ten minutes later, he was met with quite the sight.

Emerald was drinking in the shower. That's right. Bar of soap in one hand to clean her gorgeous body, and a giant bottle of vodka in the other.

"I'll be damned..." He was definitely going to indulge in this one.

Drinking is fun. Showering can be too. Just add liquor.


	9. Dress Her in White

**Jaune's Bad Girl**

 

***Dress Her in White***

Jaune smiled as he arrived at Ren and Nora's wedding. The happy couple was glad to finally be wed, and the quiet teen made sure to invite both Jaune and Emerald as guests. 'No one else he'd rather have by his side', as he put it.

"Hey, Jaune! Nice to see you and Emerald could make it!" Nora waves happily. She was in a long white dress that trailed behind her, and was even more cheerful than normal. If that was even possible.

"Glad to be here," Emerald answered, wearing an elegant lime-greened dress that suited her. Jaune himself was in a dark suit, probably the only time he'd ever wear one save for his own wedding.

"Indeed," Jaune laughed. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and he handed Ren a small package. "Here. I know you insisted on not getting wedding gifts...but I owe you for the amount of times you've helped me and Em out over the years."

Ren sighed softly, taking it. "Well...alright. Can you put it in the bridal suite for me?"

"Sure thing!" Jaune walked away from the party with Emerald in tow, and the bridal suite was something to behold. The bed had a velvety blue cover, white pillows, and damn did it look comfy.

So comfortable in fact, that the minute Jaune put the gift down, Emerald shoved him onto it with an amorous glint in her red eyes. "Bed. Now."

"Waah!" Jaune fell on his back, and he was about to protest when his girlfriend straddled his waist, planting her soft lips on his in a romantic kiss. "Mmm.."

Emerald wiggled her hips against his, moving them over his crotch and smirking. "I want you so much Jaune. Right now." Her dress slipped from her shoulders, and she wanted him. Badly.

"Em, we're at Ren's wedding!" Jaune pointed out, trying to ignore the pitched tent in his dress pants. "What if someone walks in?"

"Why do you think I locked it behind us?" Emerald's lips latched onto his neck, gently nipping at the sensitive flesh. Jaune let out a soft moan, and though he didn't reply, he didn't need to. His hands were already sliding up Emerald's waist, caressing her beautiful legs. His pants were becoming more and more uncomfortable, and he squirmed underneath her.

Emerald unbuttoned his shirt, her lips leaving a trail of kisses down his chest. Jaune let out quiet moans of content, and he reached for the zipper on the back of Emerald's dress, slowly pulling it down. "Oh gods, Em..."

Her dress slipped off, and the blonde marveled at the set of dark red lace she wore underneath. "That looks great on you, Em."

"I bet you'd rather have it off of me~," Emerald replied, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Not wrong, gorgeous."

"You flatter me."

"Only flattering if it's not true. In this case, it is."

"Well my knight, you deserve quite the reward," Emerald undid his belt, pulling his pants and boxers down in one fell swoop. His erection prodded her, and she pulled her lacey panties down to let her wetness rub against him. She bit her lip, gasping as he teased her sensitive entrance. "Fuck Jaune. Give it to me."

Jaune kissed her, holding her hand, and he slid himself inside her.

It was heavenly, being inside a gorgeous woman like Emerald. Snug, wet; everything he fantasized. Emerald gave a happy moan, and she shuddered, trying to get used to the eight inch length inside her. She looked like she was in both pain and bliss, and Jaune gulped. "Crap, am I hurting you?"

"Just give me a minute," Emerald whimpered. "You're fine baby." After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, Emerald gave him a weak smile and began to bounce, clutching his shoulders. "Ohhh~! Jaune~!"

Jaune settled his hands on her waist, guiding her movements. Their lips crashed against each other lovingly, the lime-haired girl moaning into his mouth. His tongue slipped in, pushing against hers and prompting her to speed up her movement. Her thighs on either side of him, she rotated her hips, enjoying the feeling that was now building up inside her. "Yes~! Ahhh~!"

Her eyes were filled with love, and she tried to take him fully inside her, arching her back as she did. "O-ohhhh~!" Her breaths were coming out fast, and her nails dug into the skin of his chest as she planted her hands down on him.

Jaune was in ecstasy. The feeling of her wet and tight womanhood sliding up and down his member was just too much for him to handle. He was sure that he would explode deep inside her and get her pregnant within minutes if they kept with their current pace. "Gods Em, this feels so good!"

His hands fumbled as they tried to cup her soft breasts, the fingers brushing against the sensitive nipples underneath. Emerald moaned at the touches, and she looked down at him lovingly. "You know how to make a girl happy~."

Her hips were moving faster, and Jaune felt her tightening up around him. She wasn't going to last much longer, and he kissed her lovingly. "Go on, beautiful."

Emerald's eyes widened, and her mouth was open as she cried out in pleasure, trembling as she released. "Jaune~! Ahhhhhh~! Mmmm~!"

After her legs stopped shaking, Jaune smiled and kissed her, pushing her down and sliding out of her. His own release was not far off, and Emerald wrapped her hand around his length, stroking him to help him. "Come on, love."

Jaune groaned out, and he shuddered before temporarily losing control. His eyes squeezed shut as he spasmed, and when he opened his eyes he blushed. He had finished all over Emerald's stomach, and she was wiping a little onto her fingers to get a taste. "Mmm...you dressed me in white, Jaune~."

"How does it taste?" Jaune pressed his lips to her head.

"Erotic," she replied, licking a little more off. She sat up, smirking at him. "We are such a naughty couple. We had sex at someone else's wedding~."

Jaune pulled his pants on, wiping the sweat from his face and helping her get dressed. "I hope no one noticed we were missing. And not only did we have sex, but we did it in the bridal suite."

At least they had the courtesy to remake the bed.


	10. Fuck This Job

**Jaune's Bad Girl**

 

Emerald finally snapped.

She had had enough of the bullshit.

For the past few weeks, her overly creepy boss Roman made some sort of sexual remark towards her, and she finally had enough of it.

 _'You know what? Fuck this.'_ Emerald stood up from her desk, and starting tearing it up. "Fuck this job." She threw paperwork away, kicked over her chair, and unplugged her computer. She carried it to Roman's office, a devious smirk on her face. _'That asshole is going to get what he deserves.'_

Roman looked up when she entered, a cigar hanging from his mouth. "Well hello, gorgeous. Took me up on my offer?"

"Fat chance," Emerald snarled. She threw the computer at his face, giving him the middle finger on her way out. "Fuck you, fuck this job, and fuck everyone here. Ciao, bitches."

She wished there were cameras to record it.

-0-

Jaune sighed when Emerald told him she quit. The story was much more interesting than he would have liked, and he took a breath. "So, let me get this straight. You took the computer from your desk, threw it at your boss, and said 'Fuck you, I quit'?"

"That's about right," Emerald responded cheerfully, happy that she didn't have to deal with that creepy asshole anymore.

"Wait, that wasn't the computer I bought, was it?"

"Ehehehehehe...maybe?"

Strike three.


	11. Arrow in the Knee

**Jaune's Bad Girl**

 

Jaune Arc was watching a movie with his wife Emerald, and their five year old son burst in. "Daddy! There's someone at the door! Someone weird!"

Jaune raised an eyebrow, and he sat up. "Did they say who they were?" _'Dammit. Why are random strangers always coming here?'_

This was the fourth time this week, for Oum's sake. And he was getting tired of it.

"He said he was an adventurer."

Jaune's eyes twitched, and he finally snapped. "Get my bow."

He had had enough of this bullshit. And he was going to make an example out of this jackass to not disturb his movie night.

Alex ran into his father's room, and he returned a few seconds later with Jaune's favorite long bow in hand, along with several arrows.

Jaune took it, prepped an arrow, and walked to the front door with his bow drawn.

The man outside had a thick beard, and was wearing heavy iron armor. It looked tough, but it had a weakness. The joints.

"Hello! I am an adventurer!" the man greeted.

Jaune aimed his bow at the man's knee, and released the string.

Instant results.

The man fell to the ground in a heap of pain, screaming as he now had an arrow protruding from his knee. "MY FUCKING KNEE!"

Jaune slammed the door shut, and continued watching his movie and banging his gorgeous wife.

The next day, Jaune heard about an adventurer who retired after getting an arrow in the knee.

He did his part well.


	12. Bad Boy

**Jaune's Bad Girl**

 

***Bad Boy***

Jaune grinned and he walked into the bedroom and he saw the sight before him. He finally had enough of his girlfriend's antics, and decided to teach her a lesson. One the both of them would enjoy. "Well, what do we have here?"

Emerald gave him a sultry wink, struggling playfully against the handcuffs that currently tied her to the bed. She gave them a jangle, looking at him innocently. "You have your hot girlfriend all tied up~."

"And why are you tied up?" the blonde knight asked huskily, pulling his hoodie over his head and mounting her. His hands rubbed up and down her long legs, his lips sliding up and down her neck.

Emerald moaned weakly, squirming underneath him. She moved her hips up into his, blushing as Jaune nipped at her neck to leave marks. "B-because I was a bad girl..."

"That's right. You are a bad, bad girl." Jaune sat up, smirking at the marks now on Emerald's neck, and he pulled her shirt over her head, uncuffing one hand at a time to make sure she couldn't escape. "And you know what happens to bad girls?"

"They get punished?"

"Exactly."

Jaune planted a bunch of kisses on her collarbone, nipping at the sensitive skin to further tease her. He knew just how sensitive she was, and he chuckled at the results. Emerald began to whine mewl like a helpless kitten, and Jaune knew he has her right where he wanted to. "Gotcha."

He began to kiss down her chest, biting once he reached her stomach. Emerald squirmed, biting her lip and looking at him pleadingly. "Jaune, please..."

"Hush. Bad girls don't get to make demands~," Jaiune grinned. He undid Emerald's belt, slowly pulling her pants off and tossing them in the corner of their bedroom. He ran his hands down her smooth legs, leaning down and kissing her stomach more.

Emerald tried to shy away playfully, but Jaune's grip on her legs was firm; there was no way she could actually move.

Jaune turned his attention to her legs, and he began to kiss and nip at her inner thighs. The contact made her gasp out, and that quickly turned into a moan when the blonde began to rub right between her legs. "Ahhh~! Jaune...!"

Jaune continued to tease, his fingers kneading her sensitive mound. A sharpened breath left Emerald's throat, and she looked so beautiful with the way she was trying to resist begging. Jaune pulled her dark green panties down, and he leaned down to gently plant a kiss on her sex.

Emerald arched her back, eyes wide from the sudden contact. A throaty moan escaped her lips, and she tried to move her hips into her boyfriend's mouth. "Jaune~!"

Jaune smirked and went to work.

His tongue danced over her sensitive folds, licking her. He pressed the fleshy muscle against the bundle of nerves, knowing exactly where she loved being touched.

Emerald moaned loudly, struggling against the handcuffs binding her hands. Her legs shook, and she wrapped them around his head in an attempt to keep him from leaving. His tongue swirled around her entrance, pressing the tip of his tongue in to give her more pleasure.

Her voice was practically music to his ears, and it encouraged him to lick faster. He pressed harder, practically making her scream in ecstasy as her boyfriend pleasured her.

He sucked on her sensitive clit, his tongue prodding against her wet entrance, and Emerald began to whimper, her eyes wide. "Jaune~! Ahhhhhh!"

Emerald's hips bucked, and she shook violently as she released. Jaune captured what he could in his mouth, and he smirked before giving her a wet kiss. She tasted like lime ice cream, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth to show control. "Such a bad girl. I don't remember saying you could orgasm so soon."

"I'm sorry~," his gorgeous girlfriend pouted, looking at the pitched tent in his pants lustfully. "Should I be a good girl and take care of that for you?"

Jaune smiled, and he dropped his pants and boxers down, flicking his proud manhood against her lips. "Open up."

Emerald obeyed, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out like a good girl. Jaune eased himself past her lips, groaning. "Fuuuuck..right there Em." He moved his hips back and forth, making himself slide down her throat and making her gag in return. He let out a few drops of his own, a hand at the back of her head and forcing more of himself down her throat.

He lightly tapped her face with his hand, feeling satisfied with the way she was using her mouth and tongue to pleasure him. "You like this don't you? Such a bad, bad girl."

"Mmhm." Emerald did her best to nod in reply, her moans muffled. She sucked greedily, milking him for all he had. It was a little sloppier than their normal lovemaking, but damn did it provide a spark.

"Yes! Right there!" Jaune trembled, and he buried himself down her throat before his rich seed fired down her throat. Emerald moaned lustfully, choking on him and he removed his hips from in from of her face, uncuffing her.

She swallowed slowly, licking a few drops off of her lips, and smiled. "Wow Jaune. I never knew you had a bad boy side to you. That was amazing."

Jaune kissed her, cuddling her. "You're not going to be naughty anymore, are you?"

"After this, I'm tempted to do it again."

That's what happens when you have a mischievous girlfriend.


	13. Bonkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Emerald steal Cardin's car (based off of a scene from the movie Kingsman)

**Jaune's Bad Girl**

***Bonkers***

Jaune sighed as he took a sip of his drink. He and his girlfriend had gone out to a pub to unwind after a crappy day at work, only for them to run into the blonde's nemesis Cardin. The tall orange-haired meathead constantly harassed Jaune for not being as strong as him and having a bit of a whore for a mom. "Dammit. We should've stayed home."

"Don't worry about it, love," Emerald put her hand on top of his, giving him a reassuring smile and gesturing over to the table where Cardin and his cronies sat. "There's no reason to be afraid of that overgrown jackass. He can hardly tie his shoes."

Jaune laughed, glancing over to see if Cardin heard the remark.

He did. And by the way he stalked over to them, he was pissed off. "I think you two have stayed long enough. Now, fuck off."

Jaune stood up, looking into Cardin's indigo eyes and reaching nonchalantly into the other man's pocket, swiping something from him in the process. No one talked like that to Em, and he was going to make him regret it. "Sorry about that."

He put an arm around Emerald's shoulder, escorting her out. "Come on, Em. Let's go." He could feel Cardin's burning glare on his back, and once they were outside, Emerald shivered, rubbing her exposed forearms.

"It's cold," she complained.

Jaune smirked and pulled out what he just nicked from Cardin. "Why are we walking?"

It was Cardin's car keys.

"You jacked his fucking car keys?" Emerald asked, now no longer cold.

Jaune smiled and nodded. "That's right. Now, we're going to nick his car."

-0-

Cardin heard the sound of tires squealing outside, and he narrowed his eyes as he stood up to see what the hell was going on. "Hold on, boys."

He walked outside, and was immediately filled with rage. "THAT'S MY FUCKING CAR! JAUNE! GET YOUR LITTLE ASS OUT OF THERE BEFORE I BEAT YOUR FUCKING HEAD IN!"

Jaune and his girlfriend had stolen his car, and were now doing donuts in from of him, both giving him the middle finger and laughing.

Cardin's yells were unable to be heard over the tires screeches, and Jaune stopped, gave the finger to him, and drove off.

Cardin pulled out his phone, dialing his boss. "Oi, Perry! Yeah, it's me! Look, Jaune just stole my fucking car! Yeah I've come out the pub, and he did fifteen donuts in my fucking face and drove off! I can't have this, because he's disrespecting me, and that means he's also disrespecting you...hang on a minute."

Cardin watched as Jaune reversed past him, now being pursued by the Vale police. "OH COME THE FUCK ON!"

Jaune was more of a badass than him now. That little shit.


	14. The Price of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune makes the ultimate sacrifice to protect the one he loves (based on a scene from the game Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core)

**Jaune's Bad Girl**

 

***The Price of Freedom***

Jaune helped Emerald over to the desert rock, leaning her against it. She was losing consciousness, and the blonde knight gave her a sad smile, ruffling her lime colored hair before standing up and walking away.

Once he was out of her sight, he saw the large group of Atlesian soldiers, all of whom aimed weapons at him. The two had been on the run for days, being hunted for treason against the kingdom. The charges were wrong, but no one was going to listen until Jaune dropped dead.

He shook his head, sighing. "Boy, oh boy. The price of freedom is steep." He reached for his sword and shield, the two combining to make the claymore.

He gripped it tight, eyes closed. "Embrace your dreams. And, no matter what else, protect your honor...as a huntsman!" He charged, his Aura up and active. "Come and get it!"

Jaune swung his sword, cutting through one soldier easily. He fell in a heap, and the blonde gritted his teeth as a well-placed shot struck his Aura. It flared, and he brushes off the wound before killing another pair of soldiers, cleaving them in two.

His battle cry was cut short by a pair of shoes breaking through his Aura, and he fell to one knee, slicing his sword as his would-be killer stood over him. The man screamed in agony as he clutches the bloody stumps of his legs, and his screams were cut short by Jaune's sword going through his head.

Jaune tried to recover as more bullets impacted on his armor, and he finally fell down on the ground. His sword was still in hand, and he got to see his executioner. The Faunus loomed over him, sneering. "Any last words, traitor?"

"Fuck...you," Jaune wheezed. A bullet hit him in the chest, and his blue eyes bulged.

He was done for.

The soldiers shot him a few more times for good measure, and they left him for dead. _'This is where my story ends.'_

He heard staggering footsteps, and he looked to see his girlfriend Emerald crouching by him, her red eyes tearing up. "Jaune..."

Tears leaked from her eyes, and the blonde knight raised his trembling arm to give her his sword, channeling his life energy into her hands. "My legacy...my memories...they're yours now."

And with those last words, Jaune Arc passed.

-0-

_Two years later_

Emerald stood in front of the sword protruding from the ground, her eyes watery. "I promised I would live for the both of us. And now, it's finally all over."

"I miss you, Jaune. And I love you."

She never forgot him. And she always kept her memories of him close.


	15. Drunk Marriage Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An omake from Chapter 9 of my story 'A Drunken Marriage of Thievery on Fanfiction.net

**Jaune's Bad Girl**

 

***Drunk Marriage Omake***

Emerald collapsed on Jaune's chest, breathing hard and allowing his manhood to slide out of her. "Fuck Jaune. You're good at this."

Jaune smiled and kissed her head, brushing the soft locks of her green hair. "Thanks Em. That was the best time I've ever had."

She cuddled with him, wrapping her arms around his waist and nibbling on his neck. "Let's nap for a bit."

Jaune was about to close his eyes and fall asleep when he felt something poke against his butt. Something long, hard, and thick.

He sighed, turning his head to see the familiar mischievous glint in her eyes. "Em, I'm going to count to three. When I reach it I better not have a giant cock poking my ass."

"Ehehehehehe," Emerald chuckled, continuing to poke her husband in the back with it. It was only an illusion thanks to her semblance, but still. It looked and felt real.

"One."

"You like it~."

"Two."

"I've heard you mumble in your sleep."

"Three."

"Or would you like another?"

Jaune sighed in exasperation upon seeing two giant dicks flying around him, flapping their balls as wings.

"Goddammit."


	16. Embracing Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald finds the will to beat Cinder (inspired by Cloud and Sephiroth's fight in FInal Fantasy VII: Advent Children)

**Jaune's Bad Girl**

 

***Embracing Dreams***

Emerald cried out in pain as Cinder's sword pierced her foot, and with a cruel smirk plastered on her face, she threw the lime-haired girl onto the ground.

Blood dripped from her wounds, and she reaches for the sword given to her by her lost lover. "A-ah..."

Meanwhile, Cinder landed on the ground, dragging her sword against the ground before raising it up again and taunting her. "Tell me what you value most. I want the joy of tearing it from your heart!"

She charged, and as Emerald reached for the sword again, she felt a warm and familiar presence behind her. _"So what if it looks bad? If it were me, I still wouldn't give up."_

Emerald managed to get on one knee, and her eyes watered when she recognized the voice. "Jaune? Is that you?"

 _"It is,"_ Jaune answered, putting his hands on her shoulders. _"Remember; embrace your dreams. And no matter what else, protect your honor as a huntsman. Okay, maybe you didn't make it. But it's what in your heart that makes you one."_

Emerald nodded, and she gripped her sword tightly. Jaune smiled, and he looked at Cinder in front of her. _"Do you need a hand with her?"_

The lime-haired woman shook her head, and she spat out a mouthful of her salty blood. "No."

 _"Hey, you beat her already, right? This should be easy for you this time around."_ Jaune gave her a reassuring hug, kissing her cheek. _"Do you remember what else I told you?"_

"I am your living legacy," Emerald recalled. She blocked Cinder's attack, shoving her to the side and kicking her away.

"I pity you. You really don't understand after all," Emerald spat. "There's nothing I don't cherish!"

She clicked on the button on Jaune's sword, and it split into seven different blades as it clashed with Cinder's blade again. The recently split swords circled around Cinder, and the femme fatale gasped in surprise. She assumed Emerald didn't know the true potential of Jaune's sword, and her surprise cost her.

Emerald's used every last bit of her power left, slicing the witch with each blade before she claimed a victory over her again, like she did two years ago.

Emerald landed, catching the smaller blades and rebuilding Jaune's sword to its full length. "Now, rot in hell, where you belong!"

Cinder was cloaked in flames, and her body slowly disintegrated, turning to ashes. Emerald felt her side, and she looked at the ghostly apparition of her lover. The biggest smile was on his face, and his hand entwined with hers. _"I knew you could do it, my love."_

"Thanks to you." Emerald wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Will I ever see you again?"

 _"You will,"_ he reassured. _"One day, we will finally be reunited with the goddess's blessing. Until then, my darling."_ He became a shimmer, and he flew into her heart. _"I will always be in here."_

Emerald's chest became warm, and she wiped the tears from her eyes. _'Mmhm.'_

_'I'm not alone.'_


	17. Half Empty

**Jaune's Bad Girl**

 

***Half Empty***

Jaune sighed in frustration when he opened the fridge. "Dammit. Not again."

For the fourth time this week, someone had stolen his root beer and left only half of it remaining. Nora denied the crime. Ren denied it. Emerald denied it.

His eye twitched.

His hair greyed.

And he was pretty sure he grew a large and magnificent moustache that would rival the facial hair of Professor Port and Mr. Schnee.

He forced himself to calm down; overreacting wouldn't do anything but make this unfortunate situation worse.

Jaune needed a plan to stop this rogue thief who dared to commit heinous crimes against his precious beverage.

And he had one.

All he needed was bait.

-0-

Twenty minutes later, he had his trap set. A cage was suspended from the ceiling, and the minute someone tried to steal his drink, it would fall on them.

Jaune placed a cup of root beer in the trap area, and left the kitchen.

He wasn't gone for even three minutes before he got results. He heard a loud crash, and the blonde triumphantly smirked when he saw the culprit. "Gotcha."

Emerald pouted cutely, trying to turn into a chibi version of herself. "Meh, but I wuv root beer!"

Half empty, half full...

What the hell is the difference?

 


	18. Positive

**Jaune's Bad Girl**

 

***Positive***

Emerald didn't know what the hell was going on with her.

She was nauseas, hungry, and fatigued all at once.

Her chest also felt a little more tender and sensitive than usual; she was pretty sure if she touched them she'd either moan or whimper. _'What the hell is wrong me?'_

She clutchd her stomach, groaning in pain and limping over to the bathroom. "Fuuuuuuck.."

She was also cramping, even though that specific time of the month had passed two weeks ago and nothing happened. _'Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me?'_

The lime-haired beauty froze as she counted the symptoms in her head. "Oh no..."

Nausea.

Random cravings.

Fatigue.

Sensitive breasts.

She hurried into the bathroom, tearing the cabinet apart to look for a pregnancy test; it was entirely possible that she was now pregnant, since she did have a lot more sex with her boyfriend Jaune in the last two months. They indulged in the opportunities whenever they arose, but she could only recall one time where he didn't pull out.

And that was exactly a month ago.

She took the test, and the minutes ticked by. Every second felt like an hour, and when the results were finally ready, Emerald took a deep breath and looked at it to see.

Positive.

She was pregnant with Jaune's child.

Emerald let the test fall into the trash can, and she was overwhelmed by the news.

The door opened, and she heard Jaune's voice calling her from the kitchen.

He was going to be surprised when he found out he was going to be a dad.


	19. Wedding Bells

**Jaune's Bad Girl**

 

***Wedding Bells***

Jaune was sweating nervously, and the collar of his suit felt hot.

Today was possibly the most important day in his life.

Today was the day he finally married his longtime girlfriend Emerald and officially made her part of the Arc family.

Ren stood next to the blonde, chuckling at his friend's nervousness. "Don't worry, Jaune. It'll be over before you know it."

"That doesn't put me at ease," Jaune replied, wiping his face with the back of his hand. His nerves were racing, and he almost thought he'd faint.

The priest was an old man, and he looked at the soon-to-be husband sympathetically. "Young love. Hard to truly understand."

Jaune sighed, and he turned to see everyone rise up in respect for the bride. Upon seeing her in the elegant white dress, his breath caught in his throat; she was absolutely beautiful. "Em..."

Emerald gave him a smile, her face covered by a veil. "Aren't you a handsome man today?"

Jaune took her hand, and the two faced the priest as he began the ceremony. "We are here today to witness the union of Jaune Arc and Emerald Sustrai in the bonds of holy matrimony. Jaune, do you solemnly swear to take Emerald as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Jaune answered, his nerves now calm.

"And do you, Emerald Sustrai, agree to take Jaune as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Emerald answered.

"Then I now declare this couple to be wed. You may kiss the bride."

Jaune held her hand, and he leaned in to kiss her lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

It was the start of them facing everything together.


	20. Family (Finale)

**Jaune's Bad Girl**

 

***Family (Finale)***

Jaune stood at the stove, frying eggs and bacon for breakfast. His hair had grown into a 'warrior's wolftail' in the six years since his marriage to Emerald, and they already had a six year old daughter named Allison. The girl definitely took after both of them; she had her father's blonde hair and her mother's red eyes.

"Papa!" Allison came running into the kitchen, hugging her father from behind. "Good morning!"

"Hey kiddo!" Jaune paused to ruffle her hair. "Where's your mom at?"

"Right here," Emerald yawned. She was already dressed, wearing a dark green shirt and tight white jeans, and she gave her husband a loving kiss. "Good morning, dear."

"Stop being yucky with Mama!" Allison pouted, shielding her eyes.

Jaune merely laughed; the food was now ready, and he gave Emerald another quick peck on the cheek. "Can you be a dear and set the table for me?"

"Of course," Emerald licked his cheek affectionately, and she got ouf the plates and forks.

Once they were on the table, Jaune brought over the food. "Alright, breakfast is served!"

"Banzai!" Emerald and Allison cheered. Nothing was better than the Arc's secret family recipe for food, passed down generation to generation.

Actually, there was one thing better than the Arc secret recipes.

And that was sharing them with family.

Jaune recalled all of the moments he shared with Emerald throughout the years. From the playful pranks, their bedroom activities, the struggles of being a young couple in love, and their union in marriage.

He loved every minute of it.

There truly is nothing compared to having a family of your own to make new memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. If you enjoy this, please check me out on Fanfiction. All of my work is there as well. 
> 
> -DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE


End file.
